


just say you won't let go

by Inkbrush



Series: Xanlow [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Princess Carrying, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkbrush/pseuds/Inkbrush
Summary: Laslow is sick of being shorter than Xander. So he fixes it.





	just say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midorkiyaizuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorkiyaizuku/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Tina!!! This is 1 of 2 fics I wrote for you as a birthday present!! I hope you like it!
> 
> Title based on [Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yW7w8F2TVA). It fits Xanlow.  
> 

“Oh _yeah_ ,” said Laslow, tying his shoelace in a bow. He stood up from the bench in the courtyard, six-inch platform boots boosting him high off the ground. “Aha!”

“What exactly is the point of this?” asked Xander, rubbing his chin with thumb and forefinger.

Laslow walked into Xander’s personal space and hovered a hand flat above his own head, in line with Xander’s forehead. Stepping back and surveying his hand position, he frowned. “This is _not_ fair.”

“Laslow—”

“I went through every store and market stall in the city to find these boots. And _somehow_ , you are _still_ taller than me.”

Xander sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “ _That’s_ what this is about? I thought you were going to show me something important.”

“This is deadly serious! Being short is a curse! What if an enemy attacks, and I can’t protect you because I can’t reach high enough? Also,” Laslow stuck one finger in the air, “I’m sick of not being able to reach the top shelf.”

“The only thing you should be thinking about right now is how you’ll explain it to my siblings if we’re late for the meeting.”

“The meeting!” gasped Laslow, “I forgot!”

“Come then. We may still make it in time.” Xander walked toward the soaring stone archway that lead into the palace foyer.

“Hey!” Laslow hurried to match step with Xander, wobbling a little as his feet tried to turn in on themselves, not accustomed to the boots. “Could you slow down just a _little_ , milord?” The title came automatically, though they’d agreed to forgo formalities some months before. Ever since they’d began… whatever _this_ was.

Sliding his eyes sideways to view Laslow, Xander said, “You look like a drunkard.”

“ _I_ _do not_!” said Laslow, whose latest tactic to save himself from falling seemed to be taking cautious steps with his arms held straight out at the sides, as if walking on a tightrope.

“You’re right. Not a drunkard. More like a patient from the insane asy—”

“WATCH OUT!” yelled Laslow, leaping toward him in a blur of silver, steel, and sharp edges. It all happened so rapidly. Laslow’s sword was drawn and slashing at a man who’d seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and before Xander had a chance to blink, blood was spraying into the air. A knife flew from the man’s hand into the air, falling to the ground some metres away with a metallic clang. The man turned and ran.

Peri came running from the foyer. “Xander!” She spied the assassin, whose pace was slowed by the bloody wound in his side. “I got this!” She dashed toward the man, who yelled and disappeared around a corner. With a mad cackle, Peri followed a few seconds later.

Xander’s attention snapped back to Laslow. He somehow had managed to retain both of those ridiculous shoes despite the sudden lunge. However, as Laslow tried to put a foot down, a jolt of excruciating pain shot from ankle to knee. Laslow cried out.

And fell.

Bracing for impact, his body thumped against a warm, soft surface. “Take care,” said Xander, Laslow caught in his arms, “You don’t want to hurt that foot any more.” One of Xander’s hands scooped under Laslow’s knees, the other under his back, and Xander hoisted Laslow up into his arms, bridal style.

“Xander—” squeaked Laslow, clutching him about the neck. “What are you doing?”

“You can’t walk on it.”

Laslow tucked his face into Xander’s neck. His voice was muffled. “It’s so embarrassing.”

“It’s only a short walk to the infirmary. No one’s around at this hour.” The sun had sunk into evening. “Trust me. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Xander!” Peri was back, grinning, face and clothes blood-spattered, “I’ve apprehended the criminal and given him over to the guards! It seems he was a one-man show.”

Xander nodded. “Good work. There’s one more thing I need you to do.”

Peri cocked her head. “Hm?”

“Please inform my siblings Laslow and I won’t be making it to the meeting.” Peri nodded and headed off.

“Are you alright?” Xander asked, walking with Laslow secure in his arms.

Laslow sighed happily against Xander’s neck. “Just promise you won’t let go.”

-0-

Well, the boots were a mistake. They sat gloomily a few metres away from the infirmary bed. Laslow’s sprained ankle had been splinted and bandaged. He’d passed out briefly a couple of times from the pain. When he finally came to, the room was dim and night had fallen completely. A door opened, and footsteps sounded across the marble floor. He knew the tread. It was Xander.

“Are you alright?” asked Xander.

Laslow turned to face him. He found he could move his foot, so long as he didn’t put pressure on it. “I should be the one asking you that.”

“I’m fine. Thanks to you.”

“We have to give Peri credit, too,” said Laslow.

“Of course.”

Xander’s eyes were shadowed. A moment passed. “I worried for you,” said Xander.

Laslow breathed out, pressed his knees to the soft sheets, taking care not to jolt his ankle, and wrapped his arms around Xander’s neck, touched cheek to chest. And released a short laugh. “ _I_ was worried for _you_.”

“Then we are both fools.” Xander carded fingers through Laslow’s hair. “In that moment, when you fell, I considered what would happen if I had not caught you. I swore to myself then and there that I would never have to find out.” Xander put an arm under Laslow’s backside and lifted them so they were nose-to-nose. Laslow hooked his legs around Xander’s back and pressed his mouth to Xander’s neck. Then he pulled away and kissed him on the mouth.

-0-

Laslow had fallen. And he found he didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can yell at me about Xanlow or my fics on my Tumblr @inkbrush-writes  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
